Dorgesh-Kaan
Dorgesh-Kaan is the capital city of the Dorgeshuun cave goblin tribe. It was released to players on March 20th of 2007 update. Dorgesh-Kaan can only be accessed after completion of Death to the Dorgeshuun quest. It seems likely that further quests in the series will reveal more about the city. Introduction Several thousand years ago, during the height of the bloody God Wars, the Dorgeshuun were a war-like tribe of goblins. Like the rest of the goblin race, the Dorgeshuun served the god Bandos, an entity that revelled in war and bloodshed. For many years the Dorgeshuun fought the other races of the world in his name. However, some years into the war, Bandos ordered the tribe to fight in a battle that they could not win and that would result in the death of them all. To escape this fate, the Dorgeshuun refused to fight for Bandos; as punishment, he banished them to a life beneath the surface of the world. The Dorgeshuun soon adapted to this way of life. Rather than suffering for their blasphemy, the Dorgeshuun embraced their new home and built the mighty city of Dorgesh-Kaan, but not before a massive government reform and violent civil war. The Tribal and Republic factions fought for some time, attempting to gain control of the city. Only when the Tribal army and leader, General Bonehelm, were killed in a cave-in did the city truely begin to grow. Hidden from the wars of the surface, it quickly became what was, at the time, one of very few permanent settlements in Gielinor. Built upon peace and brotherhood, it differed greatly from the catastrophic surface world. Only recently did the Dorgeshuun reveal their city to humans. Having existed for so long with no outside threats, the city has become prosperous enough to attract many humans to the city. Merchants travel to the marketplace in hopes of making their fortune selling exotic surface foods to the cave goblins. Diplomats, such as Duke Horacio of Lumbridge and the Consortium of Keldagrim seek to establish diplomatic ties with the goblins. Adventurers come to the city to slay the beasts that exist in the city's unexplored caverns and caves. Others travel merely to sample the cave goblin's unique food or to study the goblin's advances in magic. The city itself is very large, rivaling other capitals such as Keldagrim and Varrock. The city is two stories tall, with the bottom level containing many side chambers where goblins live and work. Built on the second floor are many free-standing houses and public buildings, including the Council Chambers and local school. The city's design is very intricate, and its maze-like layout and strange architecture often confuse those visiting the city fo the first time. Dorgesh-Kaan is lit by a complex system of magical light orbs, powered by a lava-pumping system located in the dungeon south of the city. Notable Features *The marketplace is a good place to start. Reldak the armourer will sell Frog Leather armour, and a general store and lamp stall can also be found here. Most of the other merchants will sell strange foods made from local resources. The food merchants will buy any surface foods for higher prices than normal, as it is new to them. *Miltog's lamp shop has torches, mining helmets and tinderboxes in its main stock and other light sources in its player stock. *The most difficult Agility course in the game can be found south of the city; it requires 70 Agility. An alternative route using a Mithril grapple requires 70 Strength and 70 Ranged and provides ranged experience. *Below the agility course is a large dungeon, the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. It has a unique Slayer monster called a Molanisk, as well as other beasts such as cave slime, giant frogs, and both large and small varieties of cave bugs. *There is a Fairy ring - AJQ in the dungeon. The exit from the dungeon to the city is north-west of the ring. See RS KB for map (top right). *Teleport orbs are available from Oldak by bringing him molten glass and two law runes. **Dorgesh-Kaan Sphere **Goblin Village Sphere after Another Slice of H.A.M. **Plain of Mud Sphere to the Goblin cave after Land of the Goblins *A transport between Dorgesh-Kaan and Keldagrim has been recently released and can be used after completing Another Slice of H.A.M. Although it takes time after entering the train to leaving. After leaving there will be a short cut scene and you'll end up in Keldagrim or Dorgesh-Kaan depending which one you left from.For more information on the train route see Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System. *Dorgesh-Kaan has many features that skilled thieves will find appealing. There are approximately 22 chests throughout the city containing a wide variety of loot such as gems, lamps, ore, Frog-leather armour, and as of 31 March 2008, Summoning charms (mostly green). Most cave goblins can also be pickpocketed, and the wire machine in the south side of the city can be stolen from. *The south side of the city hosts a range, sink, sand pit, furnace, and an anvil. Although the furnace cannot be used to smelt ore, it can be used in conjunction with the sandpit to make glass. The monsters in the south dungeon also frequently drop swamp weed, which can be used to make soda ash in place of seaweed. Personalities *Ur-Tag *Gourmet *Zanik *Scribe *Oldak *Bartak *Reldak *Ur-Meg *Mernik *Nipper *Ur-taal *Ur-Vaas *Cave Goblin *Ambassador Alvijar *Ur-Pel Quests *Another Slice of H.A.M. *Land of the Goblins Monsters *Cave Goblin Guard *Additional monsters can be found in the nearby Dorgeshuun Mines and South Dungeon. Trivia *With the release of the city, all cave goblins have had their graphics changed. *Dorgesh-Kaan has many aspects in common with the book City of Ember. The lightbulbs break in both cities and they both are powered from a mysterious magic generator which breaks down periodically. *Despite its large size, Dorgesh-Kaan is one of the least crowded cities in RuneScape. *There are some NPCs in the city that appear to be followers of Lucien External links *RS Knowedge Base - Dorgesh-Kaan - includes map Category:Cities Category:Quest Locations Category:Dorgeshuun